What do the following two equations represent? $-2x-4y = -3$ $8x-4y = -1$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-2x-4y = -3$ $-4y = 2x-3$ $y = -\dfrac{1}{2}x + \dfrac{3}{4}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $8x-4y = -1$ $-4y = -8x-1$ $y = 2x + \dfrac{1}{4}$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.